Kidz Bop 40 Tracklist
Tracklist Coming Soon On July 12, 2019 Tracklist # Thank U, Next (Ariana Grande) # Nothing Breaks Like A Heart (Mark Ronson and Miley Cyrus) # Lucid Dreams (Juice WRLD) # Broken (Lovelytheband) # Galway Girl (Ed Sheeran) # Electricity (Silk City and Dua Lipa) # Be Alright (Dean Lewis) # This Feeling (The Chainsmokers) # Without Me (Hasley) # MIA (Drake and Bad Bunny) # 7 rings (Ariana Grande) # Be Alright (Dean Lewis) # Taki Taki (DJ Snake ft. Selena Gomez, Cardi B, and Ozuna) # Goosebumps (Travis Scott and Kendrick Lamar) # Wake Up In The Sky (Gucci Maine, and Bruno Mars) # Swan Song (Dua Lipa) # IDGAF (Dua Lipa) # Dancing With A Stranger (Sam Smith and Normani) # I'm So Tired (Lauv and Troye Sivan) Target Exclusive Bonus Tracks # God Is A Woman (Ariana Grande) # Break Up With Your Girlfriend , I'm Bored (Ariana Grande) # Geronimo (Sheppherd) # Sweet But Psycho (Ava Max) # Heathens (Twenty One Pilots) Barnes & Noble Bonus Tracks # Drew Barrymore (Bryce Vine) # The Light Is Coming (Ariana Grande) # Uproar (Lil Wayne and Swiss Bee) # Sicko Mode (Travis Scott and Drake) # Slow Down (Selena Gomez) iTunes/Amazon Bonus Tracks # Consequences (Camilla Cabelo) # Cool For The Summer (Demi Lovato) # Hey Look Ma, I Made It (Panic At The Disco) # Never Be The Same (Camilla Cabelo) # Sucker (Jonas Brothers) Spotify Bonus Tracks # Money (Cardi B) # Close To Me (Ellie Goulding ft. Diplo and Swae Lee) # This Is America (Childish Gambino) # Bad Liar (Imagine Dragons) # Please Me (Bruno Mars and Cardi B) Meijer Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Lost In The Fire (The Weekend) # Lose It (Kane Brown) # Sunflower (Post Malone) # Chains (Nick Jonas) # Work From Home (Fifth Harmony and Ty Dollar $ign) Walmart Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Thunder (Kidz Bop 37) # Work (Kidz Bop 32) # This Is What You Came For (Kidz Bop 33) # Finesse (Kidz Bop 38) # Stay (Kidz Bop 35) Trivia * They have released 11 songs so far and they are Thank U Next, Nothing Breaks Like A Heart, Lucid Dreams, Broken, Galway Girl, MIA, 7 Rings, This Feeling, Electricity, Without Me and Be Alright * The songs Nothing Breaks Like A Heart, Lucid Dreams, Broken, Galway Girl, MIA and 7 Rings are in a different pitch. * The songs Thank U Next, This Feeling, Electricity and Without Me are in a normal pitch. * In Galway Girl, you can hear some of the kids that left like Sierra and Freddy. It's possible this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 36 or 37. * In Lucid Dreams, you can hear some of the kids that left like Freddy and Ahnya. It's possible this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 39. * In Broken, you can hear some of the kids that left like Shane and Freddy. It's possible this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 39. * They have released 2 Ariana Grande songs and they are Thank U Next and 7 Rings. * This is the first album to feature Jacob, Layla, Stephen and Alana as Kidz Bop kids. * In Be alright you can hear people like Indigo and Shane that left. The song I sent possible to be scrapped from KB38 or KB2018 * Be alright was also in KB2019. It is one of the songs like Let me go and finesse that we’re on both albums